Literally Sucked into a Video Game
by CrimsonBloodReaper
Summary: A young teen named Kazuto Miyamoto is sucked into the game of "Elsword" and is basically going to spend the rest of his life there. He makes friends with the Elgang and is different from everyone else. Something incredible happens to him which is going to change his life. No criticism please, this is my first story.
1. Explaining Things First

**Explaining Some Things First**

I am basically explaining some things and telling which class each character is. First Everyone's classes:

Elsword - Rune Slayer Age: 16

Aisha – Elemental Master Age: 14

Chung – Deadly Chaser Age: 16

Eve - Code: Nemesis Age: 14

Rena - Grand Archer Age: 15

Raven - Blade Master Age: 17

My class - Mystic Wielder ~ Enchanting Caster (I know it's not part of the game, but I want it to be different from the regular classes, more will be explained later.)

Now to the explaining part:

I DO NOT own any of the characters or classes except for the main character and his classes. Also this story was inspired a little by the story Into It by kenpekinashi.

NO CRITICISM PLEASE, THIS IS STILL MY FIRST STORY.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting New People

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kazuto Miyamoto, I am 17 years old, I found out about this game called "Elsword." I started playing it a lot until one day when I was logging on the power turned off through the entire house and next thing you know I find myself waking up in the middle of a forest, wearing black pants, a white t-shirt, and wearing some sort of black and white cloak, I also find out that I had two swords, one I was wearing on my back, and the other on the side of my leg hidden underneath the cloak, and a silver shooter on the other side of my leg also hidden

After a few minutes of figuring out where I am, I heard voices nearby and saw 6 people.2 had a sword each, one had red hair the other black and a robotic arm, there was an elf who had a bow, a girl with white hair that had 2 drones floating by her, a girl with purple hair who appeared to be a mage, and a blonde boy with white armor and a giant cannon. As they approached they seemed surprised to see my presence.

The red-head said to me" Who are you, and why are you here alone?"

"After you say who you and your friends are first," I said firmly.

"I'm Elsword, the guy with the robotic arm is Raven, the guy with the white armor is Chung, the elf with the bow is Rena, the girl with the flying drones is Eve, and the girl with the purple hair is Aisha."

The other introduced themselves, then Elsword said" Okay, now you know all of us so how about you."

"I'm Kazuto Miyamoto, and to be honest I don't even know how I got here."

I looked at them to see what they thought. Elsword didn't really seem to care. Raven was just starring at me blankly. Rena was looking completely happy like the person she is. Aisha looking at me as if she was going to kill me with fire (it kinda creeped me out a little.) And Eve doing her calculations as usual.

After a while Rena started talking to stop the awkward silence.

"I'll trust him; he seems like a nice guy." Rena said in a cheerful tone. Aisha just crossed her arms and looked at me.

After that Elsword said "Well you should pick a class, but judging from what I see I guess your gonna be a swordsman."

Elsword didn't notice my other sword or my pistol. I am going to try to be a swordsman and a marksman since I am pretty good with a sword and just fine with a gun. Later, Elsword wanted to test my skills in battle so we were going fight.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Chapter 2**

"I want to see how well you are in battle so I'm gonna fight you." Elsword said like it was gonna be a peace of cake.

Aisha sat down on the ground looking at me like I'm not even fit to fight_. He won't last 5 seconds in the ring with Elsword, even if Elsword is so weak_: Aisha said in her mind.

"Let's start already!" Elsword yelled.

"Alright, Alright" I said.

_Man he really wants to finish this: _I said in my mind.

Rena started the countdown from 3

"3... 2... 1... FIGHT!"

Elsword charged at me with his sword, but I easily dodged it and hit him with the hilt of my sword. He then casted a fireball and sent it straight at me, it almost hit me but I jumped over it. The others seemed a little impress of how long I was lasting against Elsword. I then charged at Elsword, then he dodged and tried to hit me from behind, I thought he was gonna hit me until I remembered I had another sword. I pulled out the other sword and blocked the attack and started doing a barrage of attacks on him, he was surprised when he saw that I had another sword. He was so surprised in fact that I was able to knock him out for a while. The others were very surprised how I was able to beat him so easily with small damage obtained. The person most surprised was Aisha, which I knew she completely underestimated me.

"Looks like we have a new person in the group." Chung said happily.

"It seems so." Raven agreed.

"Well, now that's done, Can someone help me carry Elsword!" I yelled.

Raven and Chung helped me carry him into somewhere for him to rest from being knocked out and slashed a few times.

Rena came up to me and said surprised "Wow! how did you do that?!"

"Do what?" I said.

"Dodge all of Elsword's attacks and knock him out!"

"That? I don't know, I guess my instincts just kicked in."

After that conversation Aisha came up to me in what I think to be rage.

"HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO BEAT ELSWORD SO EASILY?!" Aisha said in rage.

"Hey calm down it isn't like I killed him." I said calmly

"How can you be so calm about this?!"

"Mellow personality?"

*sigh* "At least it gonna be quiet for a little while" she said in a less rage induced tone.

"Why were you so rude to me earlier?" I asked her.

"What do you mean by rude?"

"Let's see, once you saw me you looked like you wanted to kill me, then 5 minutes ago you seemed very surprised on how easily I was able to beat Elsword."

"That does not mean I'm rude!"

"Your choice."

I then walked away and took some time to look at the scenery.

After about half an hour Elsword woke up.

"Uh… what happened?" asked Elsword

"Kazuto knocked you out for about half an hour." Eve spoke

"Oh yea."

Elsword turned towards me and complimented on how I did and asked me a question.

"That reminds me, WHEN DID YOU GET 2 SWORDS?!" Elsword yelled

"When I woke up I had 2 swords, the one on my back and the one hidden by my cloak on the side of my leg."

"Also how were you able to dodge most of my attacks?"

"Well you're pretty slow so I was able to easily dodge the first attack, the fireball was small enough for me to jump over it, and on that final attack you didn't have much reaction time to block my attacks."

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay, its turning night time, night you guys." Chung said as he yawned.

"He's right I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, night" I said

"Night" everyone replied.


	4. Chapter 3: School Applying

**Chapter 3: School Applying**

~_The next morning~ _

I woke up early today and got my equipment ready and waited for the others to wake up.

"Mornin" I said as everyone woke up.

"You're up early today" Rena said cheerfully.

"Yea whatever, let's get to town"

Everyone agreed so we got up and started to walk to town.

After a while we made it to town and I started to walk around for a while.

After a few minutes I saw Chung running up to me.

"Hey Chung, what did you want?" I asked

"I wanted to know if you were able to help us with a mission" He said.

"Don't you have to be attended in some sort of academy or school?"

"Wait, how did you know?!'

"I read it online."

"Well yes, you have to be in a high school, the high school is called "Velder Private High School."

"Well might as well join since I might be living here for the rest of my life. "

"Okay to join just see the head of the school at the main building."

"Thanks Chung, see ya later."

"No problem, see ya."

After I made it to the main building I asked to see the head of the school so I could join.

~_After a Few Minutes_~

"Ms. Vanessa would like to see you now" an intern said.

I walked into the room and it was big and somewhat impressive.

"Hi, I was told you would like to see me?"

"Yes, Raven came in and described what you did to Elsword during a battle."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It seemed that he was quite impressed and so were the others."

"I came in to see if I can join the school."

"By what happened to Elsword I say you are fit to join so welcome to the high school, you will be living in the dorm near Elsword's and Aisha's, also the first day of school is tomorrow."

"Thank you."

After I came out I saw Elsword outside waiting.

"What are you doing here for?" Elsword asked as he saw me.

"I would ask you the same question." I said smirking "Well I'm here to join the school and it seems like I'm in, so, what about you?"

"I came to see how you're doing and it seems like you're gonna be with me and Aisha, word of warning Aisha may be loud, very loud." he said smirking.

Little did he know Aisha was actually walking behind him.

"HEY! Watch your tongue, idiot!" Aisha yelled at him.

"Who you calling an idiot, grape head!" Elsword yelled back.

*sigh* _There they go again:_ I said in my mind.

I walked away and walked to my dorm and started to unpack some of my things (yes, had my stuff with me, I was just too lazy to mention it in the first place.)

After I finished unpacking my things I looked at my watch it was 10 o'clock P.M.

_I should go to sleep now, schools tomorrow_: I said in my mind but then I heard a knock at the door, I opened it and saw Aisha standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked

"So it's true, you're staying in this dorm and attending the academy." Aisha answered.

"Yea, so?"

"Well, G'night schools tomorrow."

"G'night."


	5. Chapter 4: School Day

**Chapter 4: School Day**

~_Next Morning~_

I put on my uniform which was a white button down shirt, a blue tie and, black pants.

I went to my first class and it was about 15 students in it.

"Hi… Where do I sit?" I asked.

"Name?" the teacher asked.

"Kazuto."

She pointed to a desk next to the window. I set my things and looked around.

After a while I saw the others come in. Elsword sat behind me, Rena sat next to me, Aisha next to Elsword, Raven next to Rena, Chung in front of me and Eve next to him.

"It seems like we're all in the same class." Chung said.

"Yea, well just concentrate on the teacher, she's about to speak." I said in reply.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Stella and we are going are going to do social studies so pay attention in class." The teacher said.

~_After Class~_

"Man Ms. Stella is so strict!" Elsword complained.

"You're gonna have to get use to it." Chung said.

"Whatever, so what's next for class?"

"Gym" Eve answered

We went to gym and the teacher introduced himself.

"Hello I am Coach Banthus. Today we are going to be focusing on archery."

"I will show the males their locker room and Coach Chloe will show the females theirs'. "

After we went to the locker rooms we changed our clothes for gym.

After everyone changed, Banthus paired up everyone.

The pairing was Elsword and Aisha, Raven and Eve, Chung and another that has been sucked into this game, and me and Rena.

Rena was obviously a natural at archery; she shot each arrow quickly and accurately.

Eve was very good at it; it was a little slower than Rena. Aisha seemed to have trouble at just shooting the arrow. Elsword didn't have much trouble; he was rather calm with it.

Raven was like Elsword; except having a little trouble with it. Chung was good at it; at least his shots hit the target. And now me, I was having a little trouble after a few shots but I quickly got the hang of it and was able to hit several bullseyes in a row.

~_1 Hour Later~ _

After gym we had lunch. I sat at a table with Raven, Chung, Elsword, Rena, Eve, and Aisha.

"Seems like we're gonna encounter a dungeon next week." Rena said

"What?" Aisha said confused.

"Ariel said that we're gonna go to a dungeon to see how well we're on the field."

"Wait, without any sparring lessons?!"

"Relax; before we go on the mission we're gonna spar with each other so that they can see how we are doing with our skills."

After lunch, the others and I were sent to Ariel to see if she had a room for our matches.

"I have a room available for you guys, go to room six D. Have fun on your matches!"

After we made it to the room we decided who was going to fight who.

"I'm gonna fight Chung." Elsword said

"Ok, I'm gonna fight Rena" Aisha said

"Look's like I'm fighting Eve." Raven said

"Hey what about me?" I asked

"Seems like you're gonna fight the losers in each round." Elsword said

"Or you could face off against two of us at once." Chung said

"I'll go with what Chung said, I already beat Elsword." I said

"Hey!" Elsword yelled

"So who am I against?"

"Me and Raven" Elsword said "Revenge for knocking me out."

"Fine, fine." I said

In the first round, Aisha and Rena faced off. Rena was easily dodging all of Aisha's spells, but when Rena was distracted Aisha was able to hit her with "Blizzard Shower," which basically froze Rena for the rest of the day (she will be unfrozen by round 3 because of the intense heat.)

The next round was Chung and Eve. Eve dodged all of Chung's shot and also calculated how fast each shot was. When Chung was reloading, Eve was able to get behind him and shock him until he couldn't take anymore. The last round was me against Elsword and Raven.

Elsword ran at me, while Raven was trying to sneak behind me. When Raven closed in, he jumped and tried hitting me with shockwave. I rolled away, then Elsword tried using wind blade to intercept me from rolling away but I jumped over him. Then all of a sudden Elsword turned around and shot 2 fireballs at me I tried to block it but Raven came up from behind and tried to stab me but I back flipped over him, then Elsword shot 5 more fireballs at me, after he shot the last fireball my instincts took over, so when the fireballs came at me I activated a rune and absorbed the fireballs. Elsword and the others were just surprised when I absorbed the fireballs. After last fireball was absorbed I activated another rune that lit my swords on FIRE. Everyone was even more surprised when that happened

_How did he do that?!_: Raven and Elsword said in their minds simultaneously. I then charged at them and used a skill called "Fire Barrage." I hit Elsword several times in the barrage, which initially burned him, but Raven was able to dodge it. Raven was out of range from my attacks so I wasn't able to try and hit him with any melee skills, but I remembered about my silver shooter. One of my swords disappeared, everyone was confused on what was happening while I was switching weapons, and after a few seconds I had a silver shooter in one hand and a sword on FIRE in the other.

_I am just full of surprises today_: I said to myself. I fired 6 shots at Raven, but I had to reload. Raven took advantage of the opportunity and tried to hit me, but I knew he was going to try to do that so I, very quickly, switched my silver shooter for a sword and used another skill called "Duel Flare," basically burning Raven a little. After the battle everyone was looking at me wide-eyed like I was some type of demon.

"What?" I said curious for their answers.

"What was that?!" Chung yelled

"What was what?" I said calmly

"How did you do what you just did?" Rena asked

"Instinct" I answered

"That is not normal if you're going to be a swordsman and when did you have a pistol?!" Aisha questioned

"I also woke up pistol."

"One more question, how were you able to light your sword on FIRE?!" Elsword said, "No class can do that!"

"I don't know maybe I just have a special class."

"Most likely." Eve said

"Well since I am able to change the elements of weapons at will, I'll just stay with the class name of Mystic Wielder."

Everyone agreed to the name of the class to be that, so I stuck with it.


	6. Chapter 5: Short Times

**Chapter 5: Short Times**

~_1 Week later~ _

"Okay, let's get this over with." Elsword said

"Do you even know where the dungeon it is?" Aisha asked

"Uh…" Elsword said trying to think of the dungeon.

"White Mist Swamp" I said

"Uh… yea, whatever." He said bored

"Let's get going" Rena said in a cheerful voice.  
Everyone agreed and we started walking.

After about an hour, we made it to White Mist Swamp.

The dungeon was very easy, considering I made my swords into ice and every hit froze them, but it was easy.

"Well, we're done so what know?" I asked

"I guess back to the academy since we're now mission free." Aisha said

Everyone agreed so we returned to the school. It was 9:30 P.M. once we made it back to school.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my dorm there's school tomorrow, see ya." I said

"See ya" Everyone but Elsword and Aisha replied since they decided to go back to their dorms too, and since their dorms are near mine.

Once I made it back to my dorm, I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes and went to sleep.

~_The Next Morning~ _

_Man, I'm tired_: I said to myself. I took a shower, and got dressed for class.

When I got to class only a few people were there so it seems like I am early. I sat down and started to read a book. After a while the rest started to come in and set their things.

"What you reading there?" Aisha asked

"Just a book about a phoenix, and the elements, Why?" I answered

"Just wondering."

_Huh, so he's smarter than I thought, I thought he was gonna be like Elsword or even dumber_: Aisha said to herself as she went to her seat.

~_After Classes~ _

"Man that was a long day." Elsword said

"Yeah." Everyone agreed

Everyone was very tired but not Eve.

"Well I'll see you guys later." I said

"See ya" Everyone replied

~_When I was gone~ _

"Man, Kazuto really is just full of surprises, I mean, come on he has several weapons and you saw what he did to Raven and Elsword a few days ago and at the dungeon yesterday." Chung said.

"I know right, he is very impressive, wait, we don't even know his age." Aisha said

"Probably older than most of us." Raven answered

"Oh, by the way we have exams next week." Eve answered

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Aisha and Eve said simultaneously

"Does Kazuto even know?!" Rena yelled

"Judging by his calm personality I'll say, yes." Eve answered

~_Back to Kazuto~_

_Man, exams are next week so looks like I'm gonna be studying a lot for the rest of this week_: I said to myself.

~_1 Hour Later~_

"Hey, Kazuto you there?" I heard Aisha's voice

"Yea, come on in." I answered

Aisha came into my room, which was clean and organized, well at least more organized than Elsword's room.

"You do know exams are next week, right?" Aisha asked

"Yea, why" I answered

"Just asking"

"That all?"

"No, I was wondering how were you even able to make your weapons go to any element at will?"

"I don't know, just instincts I guess."

"Well thanks for the little chat, I'm gonna go study, see ya."

"Yea, see ya."


	7. Chapter 6: Exam Day

**Chapter 6: Exam Day**

~_Next Morning~ _

_Man, I was studying last night for a long time, I'm so tired_: I said to myself.

I did the usual things and went to class.

As usual I was always one of the earliest ones there, so I just went to my seat and started to study… again. After a few minutes the rest came in and we started with our usual day.

Today at gym we were forced to run five laps around the entire school. It was a pain.

"I can't believe we had to run 5 laps around the entire school." I said between pants.

"I know, I bet his exam is gonna be very easy." Elsword said with enthusiasm.

~_Next Week~ _

_Gym _

"Your exam is to defeat your coach, me!" Banthus said heartily.

Everyone beat Banthus very easily in just a few minutes.

"Told ya it was gonna be easy." Elsword said.

_Math_

On the math exam, Elsword couldn't get what to do at all, so did Rena, Raven, and Chung. Eve, Aisha and I were just fine on the test.

_Social Studies _

On the social studies exam, Elsword was just angry because it was easy when he was studying (he was studying with Aisha), Raven was also having trouble with the test.

~_After the rest of the exams~ _

"Finally, exams are finally over" Elsword said "I hated the math… I didn't get most of the questions."

"I didn't get most of the questions, either." Raven and Rena said simultaneously.

"I hate math so much…" Chung groaned

"Well I'm going to my dorm, I'm tired from all the exams today, and I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Wait, I have a question for you, everyone's worried about their grades on their exams, how come your not?" Aisha asked

"Yea, how come?" Elsword said

"I don't know, I guess I don't care much about my grade."

"Why?" Eve asked

"I guess because I know I at least got a good grade, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" everyone replied

~_After everyone got their exam scores~ _

*sigh* "Exam scores of course" Elsword said with no enthusiasm.

He didn't really do well but, he didn't really care.

"Seems like I barely got any of these questions right." Raven said.

"Hey! Look! We got the same exam scores!" Rena said to Raven.

"I did pretty well as usual." Aisha said

"So did I." Eve said

"Well, I didn't do very well." Chung said

"Hey, Kazuto what did you get?" Rena basically begged for my results.

"Yea, what did you get?" Raven asked

"Take a look for yourselves." I said as I handed my results to them.

"What?!" they all screamed simultaneously

"What?" I asked

"You got a perfect score?!" Aisha said

"Yea, so?" I said

"I never got a perfect score, not even Eve."

"How did you even get a perfect score?!" Elsword yelled

"How are you so calm and not rubbing it all in our faces?" Rena asked

"I told you I don't really care about my grade." I said.

"Oh, and Elsword I actually remember the answers to the exams." I said jokingly as I walked away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Elsword yelled.

I saw him coming at me, so I back flipped over him and smacked him.

"Ow!" Elsword yelled.

"Hey Kazuto I have a question for you." Aisha asked

"What is it?" I asked her.

"How old are you?" She asked

"17, why?" I answered

"So you were right Raven he is older than most of us."

"Well, I'll see you guys later."


	8. Chapter 7: Final Mission

**Chapter 7: Final Mission**

~_A Few Months Later~_

Everything was pretty much normal for months. Nothing new really happened, but I sometimes have these weird dreams at night, telling me things like what going to happen in the future and what I might have to do. My powers have increased and I have been doing pretty well at the academy, which I think Aisha is beginning to be jealous at how well I have been doing. Also some couples were made during those few months. Aisha and Elsword have been seen sometimes going out on dates, but they keep denying it when we ask them. Rena and Raven's been hitting it off too, sometimes Raven would Blush when Rena smiled at him. Sometimes Chung and Eve would be seen together too, and Eve showing a lot more emotion for a nosed.

Me? I don't really have any interests in love, but my weapons been acting weird and harder to control when I change its attributes. My skills are improving, but it sometimes it takes so much control to stop it from acting so weird. Last time I changed the attributes of my weapons I ended up having some scorch marks, but it didn't really affect me, and the scorches healed up very quickly.

"I would like to see Elsword, Aisha, Eve, Chung, Rena, Raven, and Kazuto in the main building please." We heard in the intercom when we were in class.

We all went to the main building quickly, hoping that we didn't get in trouble for something.

"Please have a seat anywhere." The head of the school (Ms. Vanessa) said as we came in.

"So why are we here?" Elsword asked

"We have been getting recent reports that at the Alter of Dedication there is a portal forming and if we don't stop it our world could be destroyed." she said in a worried tone.

"But why us?" Chung asked

"You guys are the strongest ones there is in the entire school, we also knew we could depend on you." She answered "We need that portal closed quickly."

"We'll do it." Raven said

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Also, there is a very strong demon there so be careful." She said

"We'll be careful." Rena said in a cheerful tone.

"Let's get our equipment ready and head out." I said

Everyone rushed to their dorms and quickly got their gear and we quickly ran to the Alter of Dedication.

~_Half an Hour Later~_

It took a long time, but we made it to the top of the alter and we encountered a monster stronger than no other.

"Who dares disturbs my work!" the monster said angrily.

As he said that the girls shivered a little bit intimidated by how monstrous his voice was.

"I am Berthe, King of the Underworld! Those who disturb my work shall be destroyed!" he yelled.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled as I went to awakening mode.

Everyone else followed and we started doing a barrage of attacks

"HAHAHA!" Berthe laughed out loud "You are doing NOTHING to me!" he said while laughing

After we used up all our mana he took the chance to attack, he summoned ice shards from all directions and each one piercing us, breaking our armor. I couldn't absorb them because they were too quick. Once they started to slow down I tried to absorb them but I couldn't for some reason. He then started to attack with his claws, tail and feet.

"Since you look stronger than others I'll destroy you last." He said to me.

He started to attack the others with force, I tried to help but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place being unable to move. When he was attacking the others, I felt pain and guilt being unable to help my friends. I heard screams and yells, as I heard them I felt unbelievable strength surge inside of me for a few seconds I was unfrozen and was able to move quickly. Everyone was down on their knees, Berthe was about to deal the final blow to them until I jumped in front and blocked his attack and knocked him back for a little while.  
"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" I yelled "I'll hold him off as long as I can, just shut down the portal!"

"But, Kazuto you won't survive!" Elsword yelled

"Just go!" I answered him

He nodded and ran with the others following him.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

**Chapter 8: The Final Battle **

"We finish this now!" I yelled at Berthe

"Foolish human! How can you possibly defeat me by yourself?!" Berthe yelled

"I can try!"

The final battle began. I charged at him both swords in hand and attacked him. He got hurt a little bit. He knocked me away as if I was just an ant, but I kept trying. I kept attacking and attacking, but the outcome was always the same. After that I had little strength, I had lots of cuts on my body and blood coming from my mouth.

"This is the end for you!" Berthe yelled

"Kazuto!" everyone yelled

_This is the end of the line for me; at least I will die protecting my friends_: I said to myself.

I thought this was the end but time was suddenly stopped, I found myself the only one being able to move.

"You." A spirit said

"Me?" I asked

"Yes, you. You have taken the responsibility of dying to protect your friends from death and for this you will be rewarded. Since you have the ability to change the attributes of weapons you will now be a master of the sword and marksmen, and to be able to control the elements to your will, you are now a Enchanting Caster."

"Thank you."

Time started to move again. Everyone was still screaming my name. when I looked at them Aisha was crying on Elsword's chest as he pulled her close, Rena was behind Raven being unable to see what was going to happen, and Eve, Chung pulled her close to his chest and rested his head on hers also unable to see what was going to happen.

As Berthe tried to finish me, everyone screamed my name one last time, but I pulled out my swords blocked his attack and knocked him back further away.

"What?!" Berthe yelled

"You think I will die that easily? In your dreams!" I yelled back.

"What just happened?" Aisha asked Elsword, as she saw Elsword's face wide with surprise. Elsword pointed at me and Aisha had the same expression. After everyone else saw me they were also surprised.

I had 2 new swords, new clothing and some of the elements' power swirling around me.

"K-Kazuto?" Rena said very surprised.

I charged at Berthe again but this time, stronger.

"You think that will work! HAHAHA!" Berthe said while laughing.

"No, but this will." I said smirking a little. "Phoenix's Fiery Charge!"

After I said that a huge phoenix came from the sky and engulfed Berthe in a flames.

He was still standing but this time with only 5 bars left.

"How are you able to damage me?!" Berthe yelled

"I fight for life and for freedom not for power." I answered "Shark's Bite!"

A giant shark came and bit Berthe causing him to bleed a little.

_3 bars left_: I said to myself

"Sky's Lightning!"

_1 bar left_: I said to myself

"Elemental Fury!"

All the elements gathered around me I lifted my hand and blasted all the power of the elements toward Berthe destroying him forever, and closed the portal.

I looked at the gang and they were still surprised at my transformation.

"What?" I asked

"What just happened?!" Raven yelled for the first time

"How were you so strong all of a sudden?!" Elsword screamed

"Um…" Eve said while looking at my appearance.

"What?"

"You look… different." She said

"Yea, you do." Chung said

I had black pants, and a black cloak like before, but it had some gray additions to it. My shirt was white and a hint of gold on the collar and sleeves. I had black and white gloves on and my shoes were black. My swords also had a change in appearance. One of my swords were black and had gold on it, the other had was white and had silver on it. My silver shooters were now a golden shooter which kinda ticked off Chung a little.

"Glad you noticed." I said "I'm now an Enchanting Caster; I can control the elements and I am a master swordsman and marksman."

"Cool!" Aisha yelled

"Well, let's get back and tell Ms. Vanessa about our success." Raven said

Everyone agreed. We went to the main building and reported our success.

"Congratulations!" Ms. Vanessa said

We left and everything was pretty much normal from there on out.

The End

This is the end of one of probably many stories. Keep a heads up for any updates. Sorry for the bad ending I'll see what I can do about that. See you guys next time!


End file.
